1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly, an electronic device for defining initial stable state.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the chip design, the I/O pad may help the chip to communicate with external devices. However, due to the progress in manufacture, the voltages of the chip internal circuit and the interface input/output (I/O) circuit are different. In other words, the bias voltages of internal circuit and interface I/O circuit are respectively provided from different power source, but the I/O circuit is generally controlled by the chip internal circuit. Therefore, the necessary condition for starting to operate the I/O circuit is the bias voltages used in chip internal circuit and I/O circuit are both stable so as to prevent the false action occurred.
Accordingly, in view of the above drawbacks, the present invention provides an electronic device having predetermined voltage value, more particularly, an electronic device having unstable predetermined voltage value for improving the conventional drawbacks, such as the I/O circuit must ensure the bias voltages of the chip internal circuit and the I/O circuit are both stable before starting to operation the I/O circuit.